Dead or Alive Xtreme: Stealing my sunshine
by LoMXD
Summary: jealous of Zack only inviting girls to the island, Niki gets an idea. So with some convincing she invites some guests of her own. Her guest consists of some male faces known all to well. rated t for language and suggestiveness. Doa guys in obviously XD
1. payback and deception

Okay! I felt like writing a summer story and this idea came to mind. I hope you guys like this little tale. It's a beach tale, so I hope I do a good job with physical descriptions

DISCLAIMER OF DOOM: I don't own DoA or Ninja Gaiden. All characters belong to tecmo and/or team ninja.

--

DoA Xtreme- Stealing my sunshine

Chapter 1: Payback and Deception

"I'm so sick of this!" Niki pouted. She crossed her arms to show her irritation.

"Sick of what baby?" Zack asked looking up from a stack of unsigned invitations.

"You only invite girls to this island. It's starting to piss me off."

"Oh Sweety. You know you are always my number one ." Zak said slinging his arm over his girl.

"Prove it."

That left Zack stunned. It seemed that she meant business.

"How so baby? You name and it's your. Anything you want."

"Let me invite some people. As many as I want."

"A couple of friends? "

"Yeah. But you'll see."

-

_Japan_

-

The man had some trouble finding it, but there before this daunted postman, was the tower of the Hayabusa Village. He cleared his throat, stood up strait and removed his rice hat before knocking on the door. It was opened by a young woman, no doubt the greeter.

He handed her a parchment envelop with a glitter star sticker as the seal. Sprawled in glossy black ink in a feminine calligraphy, the face of the envelope read "To Ryu Hayabusa."

The cart ran through the village handing out packages and letters to beloved ones. Ayane strolled through the street, wondering hoe she could waste time before it got cool enough to train. She tugged on the collar of her shirt in an attempt to cool her off. That's when she noticed the eye of the postman."_Great. A pervert."_ She thought. Rolling her eyes, she began to walk away.

"Ms. Ayane! I have some letters for you!" The man called. Ayane continued to walk away in disbelif, until he ran up to her with two envelopes in hand.

"Here you are Ms." He said with a deep bow. Sure enough two envelopes were clenched gently in his hand.

One read : Ayane

While the other was in a pink and pastel polka dot envelope with a heart shaped sticker sealing it.

It read: Hayate.

_China_

Jan Lee looked at the lime green envelope in a questioning manner. Curious he tore the smiley sticker lightly and read it silently to himself.

_Jan Lee, _

_You are cordially invited to spend a month on zack island, in honor of The Anniversary of the DoAtec Corporation downfall, as well as the Birthday of Zack. We hope you choose to attened, as someone precious to has also been invited..."_

Ryu scanned the letter inside. He wasn't really taking it seriously until it started sounding like a hostage note. There were in fact several people who could have been captured.

_"Your plane ticket has been paid for, and departure time is June 15th at 6:00 pm, Eastern standard time. We hope to see you there."_

"_I guess it's a good thing I know how to tell time from US standards...how troublesome."_

He left his almost blankly decorated room to tell his father that he would be gone for his birthday. At least that was a good excuse for a rescue mission. Joe was telling him that he deserved to relax a little.

Hayate was also puzzled by the strange invitation. Ayane laughed at her own.

"Don't worry . It's nothing serious. He's done this twice before."

"But hasn't he only invited woman before?"

"Look at your envelope. I'm pretty sure someone else..oh let's say a _girl_ sent you that. We might as well go. It actually turned out to be some fun. Besiudes, if it roles out like it did last year, we'll see some friends. Chances are Master Ryu got one to, and someone like him is probably going play it safe and see if someone important to him really is in danger."

"It is his birthday isn't it? Perhaps, we should go."

-

June 15,

People everywhere. Hitomi looked on her ticket and back up at her seat.

"Found it!" She cheered. She slid a headphone bud into her ear while asking herself, _"Why did I accept his stupid invite?"_ . She shook it off. Now instead of worrying about fighting, she could party. Like so many of the other DoA contenders she knew, she didn't like DoAtec that much.

"Um Excuse me. May I sit?" Someone said. She pulled out her left bud and looked up at the person before her.

"Hey! I know you! Your Elliot right?!" She said.

Elliot took his seat.

"Yeah. Your Hitomi right?"

"What are you doing on this plane? "

"I got an invite just like you."

He shyly pulled out a milky pink envelope and showed it to Hitomi.

"I guess guys are comin to."

The plane soon filled with familiar faces. Some greeted each other, others stayed away. Kasumi, Ryu, Lei Fang, even Bayman and Christie were there. No one knew how fights didn't break out, but they all looked pretty tired.

Ryu didn't looked bothered by any thing. Lei Fang smiled as she passed by him.

"Hey Happy birthday!" She said.

"Thank you."

Kasumi looked over at him from across the aisle.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

Ayane and Hayate were glad they sat next to Ryu. At elast they wouldn't have to be one their toes.

"Happy-"

"Thanks."

He didn't know it, but he was about to play right into his father's request to "relax a little" Than again , it was unknwon why the girls, nor Hayate (who already knew) told anyone else what was really going on.

-

Wow. What a mess. I might rewrite it later and fix some of the plot holes. But I'm tired after my mom slave drove me in yard work today. I'm so sick of hertelling me where dog shit is ya know ?

With love always,

LoMXD


	2. Even super ninja can get jet lag

okay. I seem to have misplaced my jump drive so the update on WCBF(when cherry blossoms fall) will have to wait. but in the mean time lets get this summer time story on the road.

-

Chapter 2:even super ninja can get jet lag.

The plane trip took at least 4 hours. By that time, Hitomi had easily got a case of jet lag. Several times she went to the bathrom to make sure she wouldn't barf all over the poor fool who had to sit next to her.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Elliot asked. His expression helped show his undying concern.

"Yeah I'll be fine. " She looked out the window at the clouds in hopes of getting her stomach to calm down. Ayane's case was different. She just found a small stomach ache ut a huge headache. She massaged her temples hard in irritation.

"Damn it my head hurts." She cursed under her breath. Even though she whispered, it turned out that Hayate could still here her.

"Maybe you should sleep a little?" He suggested.

"I tried sleeping already. All it did was make my neck hurt." She said following it up by a swig of water. Ryu just sat quietly. It was hard to tell if her was uncomfortable or not. He just aimed his gaze out the nearest window. Christie kept herself occupied with a magazine.

"Whatcha readin?" Lei Fang asked. Poking over. She could tell that it was a fashion magazine of some sort.

"Wow. That's cute." She said pointing at an outfit on the page.

"You think so? I think it's hideous."

Jan Lee and Bayman tried their best to tune out the sounds of the two as they started talking about clothes.

"They sound like a bunch of teenagers." Bayman said. Jan Lee tuned him out to.

"This is all one big joke." He said.

"Than why did you come?"

"I had some free time and nothing better to do."

Ryu finally turned away form the window.

"Well , even if it is a joke it should be nice to get away for awhile. "

"Yeah. Not only are we celebrating DoAtec's fall but hell we can call it your birthday party too!" Hitomi cheered.

"I don't think he wants to spend the last evening of his birthday on a plane with all of you." Ayane muttered.

The ghostlike Helena couldn't help but laugh.

"I wonder how everyone found out your birthday was today Mr. Hayabusa." She laughed. Ryu was about to confront her on the subject when an alert bell rang out.

_Ladies and Gentleman, we are nearing our stop. Please secure all belongings, and strap your seat belts as we can expect minor turbulence._

_Thank you for riding Malkovia airlines_

That sparked movement in all the rows of seats. Christie slipped her magazine in the back of the seat in front of her then slid her safety belt into place.

"This is going to be irritating."She sighed.

Kasumi was a little depressed that she sat by herself. It was even more unsettling that right across the aisle was her brother._"Hopefully we can all forget our differences and just enjoy ourselves."_ She thought. Her eyes met with Ryu's as they both put on their belts. Quickly she just looked away. She had never been with him while Hayate or Ayane were around.

_The Run way_

So everyone was off the plain. Hitomi couldn't help but stumble when her feet touched the ground. Eager to support her swaying body, she leaned on the closest person with her arm.

"I think I'm gonna hurl."

"Don't hurl on me." Bayman said. He lifted up his black backpack and took Hitomis wheeled suitcase off of the ground. Those who saw were speechless. The only thought running through their mind: "_Oh my god, he CAN be nice!"_

Kasumi looked at the star filled sky and breathed the clean air.

"I didn't think I'd be back here." She whispered.

"It should be fun! I mean a whole month here!" Lei Fang said. She nudged Kasumi lightly and added a wink.

"I wonder what kind of swim suit I should wear" She whispered. Now that was a thought that hit all the younger girls. Now that there were guys here, they would have to be a little more sharp on what they wore. Ayayne took some aspirin out of her bag. Now that they were off of the plane, she was positive that it was safe to down a couple. After swallowing two with some water Ayane looked over at Hayate and Ryu. They weren't talking about anything special. From what she could hear it was about Ryu's father."_Come to think of it, I wonder how Joe is doing to"_ She thought. Elliot looked at his watch.

Pretty soon, two red jeeps pulled up before the small crowd. Much to everyone's dismay, Zack jumped out.

"Hey! you could all make it after all!" He yelled. He approached them with open arms seeing as how no one was there to give him one, he went up to the first person he could and wrapped their arms around them.

"It's good to see you." Helena lied, returning the hug. She didn't fake the hug. One year ago, if it wasn't for Zack she would have burned alive along with DoAtec's ever famous tritowers. Niki couldn't help but smirk when she saw how many of her guests made it to the island.

"Well you all must be tired, I'll life you guys to the hotel."

_Later._

Ryu had no idea why, but his head was spinning. As soon as he got into his room he splashed his face with icy cold water in hopes of chasing the head ache away.

"Feeling bad?" Someone said. He quickly turned around to see Kasumi standing at the door, which he left unlocked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I noticed that you looked a little pale on the plane. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure." She put her hand on the door handle.

"Don't feel award that Hayate is here. He actually feels odd with you here too."

That made her happy, but she felt it would be inappropriate to express her joy at the current time so she just turned around with a smile.

"I hope we can all have fun."

After she left, Ryu decided just to go to sleep. Thats when he saw the bottle of motion sickness pills in front of the digital clock."_That girl."_ He thought.

Hitomi already took advantage of the coffee pot in her room to make some tea after she vomited. _"Just get some sleep and you'll be fine"_ She told herself. A knock broke the silence in her room.

Quickly she went to answer the door.

"Elliot?! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I brought you something to eat. You should eat before you take medicine you know."

"I-I haven't taken anything!" She retorted. Elliot laughed.

"Here. If you want I'll heat it up for you."

So they somehow ended up eating premade bentos together while occasionly sipping on tea.

"I was surprised that Bayman took your bag for you at the stop. I've never seen him that way before." Elliot said.

"Who knows, maybe he wants to put aside those petty differences too." She replied.

"Well it's late, I better get going." Elliot said. He took his empty box and threw it away.

"'Night!" Hitomi said .

"Hope you feel better by tomorrow."

Hitomi opened the balcony doors to let the cool night air in, before sighing and falling into a dream.

-

Lolz. I never really considered that pairing, honestly it was my sisters idea. Sometimes when I play DoA4 online my mom picks the worst time to have me do something. One time she did so just as I was picking my characters for a tag team( seession I made : Fav pairings XD? )(XD)

so I handed anna the controller and said "Here play!"

So when I came back there they were, Hitomi and Elliot.

"Thats your favorite pairing?" I ask. She just looks at me and smirks,. I guess two innocent beyond belief people would suit though XD


End file.
